The Rotten Ruler
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Robbie Rotten takes over the world and has Sportacus banished from Lazytown for good! At long last, this lazy villain can make the world exactly as he feels it should be! Spoof fic.


**Here's a parody I wrote on the educational kids' show that encourages children to be healthy, _Lazytown_ , focusing on the character who - let's be honest - was the real reason most people would want to watch this show. Yes, it's the meme himself, Robbie Rotten!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown.**

* * *

"Oh boy, oh boy! This is it! This is my chance to put my ingenious plan into action!"

Down in the depths of his underground lair, Robbie Rotten picked up a microphone. It was connected to every single one of the loud speakers spread out across Lazytown.

"I am finally going to take over the world - and make everybody lazy!"

Taking a deep breath, Robbie began to scream into the microphone.

"ATTENTION, PLEASE! ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS OF LAZYTOWN!"

Up on the ground above, everyone stopped what they were doing. They lifted their puzzled gazes to listen to the voice that was blaring across Lazytown.

"Who's that shouting?" Ziggy wondered.

"THIS IS YOUR NEW RULER SPEAKING! THE ONE, THE ONLY AND THE LAZY...ROBBIE ROTTEN!"

Alarmed gasps escaped out of all the kids.

"It's Robbie Rotten!" they all cried, stating what had just been balantly stated across the speakers

"What's he talking about?" Pixel asked. "What does he mean when he says 'Our new ruler?'".

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT, PIXIE!" Robbie blared, somehow able to hear what was being said about him on the ground above. "AS OF NOW, I HAVE TAKEN OVER THE WORLD!"

All the kids screamed in horror.

"Oh no!" Stephanie squealed, sounding the most dramatic of all.

"FROM NOW ON, YOU MUST ALL OBEY ME AND DO WHAT I SAY!"

"Forget it!" Trixie snorted. "I don't even listen to the mayor of this dump of a town! There's no way I'm gonna listen to a creep like you!"

"DO AS I SAY, TRIGGER...AND YOU SHALL BE REWARDED!"

That changed most of the kids' minds at once.

"That sounds fair enough," said Stingy. "What would you like us to do first?"

"Stingy!" Stephanie cried, horrified that her friends were surrendering to their new ruler.

"FIRST..." Robbie's voice blared menacingly through the loudspeakers. "YOU MUST GET RID OF SPORTAFLOP!"

* * *

 _Ding dong!_

Sportacus ceased the over-the-top aerobics he was preforming that were supposed to be exercises. He turned towards the door of his airship, having realised someone was outside, waiting to be let in. In all his ridiculous nature, he did cartwheels towards it before coming to a stop in front of it.

"Door!" he shouted, revealing himself to be a bit lazy as he could have simply opened it himself.

The door swung open to reveal his visitors. It was Pixel, Stingy, Trixie and Ziggy. Before Sportacus had a chance to see if they were standing on open air in the sky, they marched together into the open airship.

"Hello, guys!" Sportacus said cheerfully as he gazed around at them all. "How did you all get up here?"

The kids said nothing. They were al staring at him with ominous expressions. Stingy and Trixie were carrying ropes while Pixel and Ziggy were carrying some candy; the hero of Lazytown's one weakness.

"Guys?!" Sportacus' smile dropped as he began to panic, backing away. "What are you doing?!"

" _GET HIM!_ " Pixel roared.

With loud yells, the kids all charged at Sportacus.

* * *

"We're sorry, Sportacus." Ziggy sounded apologetic as he sat down in the boat they had just been travelling in. "But Robbie Rotten is the ruler of the world now, and he doesn't want you in Lazytown or anywhere near any kids you want to stop being lazy..."

"C'mon, guys! Let's go back and tell Robbie we've gotten rid of Sportacus!" Trixie demanded. "I want to see what our reward is!"

"What do you mean _our_ reward, Trixie?" Stingy asked in all his obnoxious, annoying nature before proceeding to say his catchphrase. " _It's mine!_ "

Together, the four kids starting sailing across the sea back to civilisation on board the motorboat which Pixel just happened to confidently build that day. Sportacus was left alone on the island they had taken him to. They had tied him up to one of the palm trees before abandoning him there.

"Well, at least I have plenty of sports candy here to live off..." He tried to stay positive as he looked up at the fruits in the trees - before his face fell as all his optimism was lost. "But there are no children hear to teach the importance of being healthy and active! My life has no meaning anymore! Without me, all the kids in the world will become lazy!"

* * *

And that's just what happened.

From that day onward, the children of the world didn't do things that would benefit their health like eating notorious food, playing outside or taking part in sports. They just spent their lives lounging about in their houses, eating junk, watching TV and looking at internet memes.

It was all thanks to the one person who had taken over the world.

"Pinky! Bring me my cake!"

Stephanie sighed as she carried a humongous chocolate cake towards the ruler of the world. She stopped by his throne and placed it in his hands before rubbing her feet. They weren't hurting from the work she had been made to do; they were just aching to do something she had missed since she had been ordered to be lazy.

"Sir...can I _pleeeaaassse_ sing a song and do a dance?"

"Abseloutly not!"

"Just for five minutes?"

"Not even for five seconds! I will never let you sing and dance again after all the times you did it on the ground above, disrupting my lazy time!" The ruler of the world raised an arm to point to the exit of his lair. "Now go get me some more of Ziggy's candy!"

Stephanie sighed in dismay as she headed towards the door, pulling it open before stepping outside to do as she'd been told.

"And while you're out there, go dye your hair as well! I will not have any slaves with stupid hair colours while I am ruling the world!"

Making a face at the one who had made life a misery for her now, Stephanie pulled the door shut behind her, leaving her master alone in his lair.

Robbie smiled and slouched back in his throne. At last, the world was as he felt it should be. Every child out there was now lazy. With Sportacus gone, there was absolutely no one out there to save them from being unhealthy. They would no longer look up to that silly prancing superhero anymore - and would take after him instead.

"Ah yes," Robbie said happily as he helped himself to his cake. "I love being ruler of the world. It's a good lazy life."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this twisted tale! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
